Montaña Rusa
by K0n3k0
Summary: Una extraña cena desencadena una serie de emociones que Lovino nunca penso en experimentar ese dia.


-¡Y entonces Gilbert, Francis y yo nos encontramos con Roderich y Arthur, entonces...- Antonio se encontraba realmente alegre contando sus historias antiguas, mientras tanto Lovino le miraba con una mueca al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba por que habia aceptado cenar en la casa del español despues de aquella fastidiosa junta.  
-Antonio- le llamo tranquilamente.  
-¡Oh si! ¡Ahora que lo pienso los cinco hemos tenido alguna pequeña nacion por la cual cuidar, Gilbo a Lwiding, Francis a la pequeña niña africana, Roderich a Feliciano, Arthur a Alfred y yo a...- sin quererlo estaba ignorando al italiano.  
-¡Antonio!- grito ya enfandado el castaño, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la mesa.  
-¿Que pasa?- el moreno le dirigio la mirada confundido.  
-Ya deja de hablar del pasado- desvio la mirada con un ligero sonrojo, se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la mesa y cruzo los brazos.  
-¿Por que?- se mostro aun mas confundido- Tu eras un niño muy bonito- sonrio tontamente- ¡Ah! ¡Que buenos tiempos!- acerco su cara a la de "su niño" de ojos ambar- O ¿Acaso te molesta que el asunto de la ardilla?- no pudo reprimir una sonrisa burlona.  
-¡Tu! ¡Bastardo! ¡Callate!- de pronto la cara de Antonio se vio empapada, el mas joven habia arrojado la copa del vino que el habia escogido solo para "su niño".  
-Lovino Vargas- susurro tal como un padre ragaña a su hijo- ¡No ves que estuve preparando la cena especialmente para ti! ¡Eres un ingrato! ¡Siempre lo has sido! ¡Desde niño! ¡Fuiste la causa de mi gastritis! ¡Maldigo la hora en la que no te vendi a Francis!- en ese momento el mayor ya no media sus palabras- ¡Te odio!- se retiro y cerro la puerta de su habitacion con tal brusquedad qye esta temblo, el italiano segui sentado en la mesa, con un silencio sepulcral.  
-¡Bien!- grito con orgullo- ¡Vete al diablo!- se levanto y salio de la casa, se sentia mareado, un mar de emociones le ahogaron y comenzo a llorar, por mucho que lo negara el español habia sido una persona importante para el, por el, y justamente por el, su vida habia cambiado radicalmente: hablando español, comiendo tomates; sollozo al recordar eso, tantas cosas que habia pasado con el moreno de ojos verdes, tantas que lo sentia mas cercano que al mismo Feliciano. Dio un grito ahogado al cielo y salio corriendo de ahi. Lo sabia, pero siempre quiso negarlo, Antonio le habia soportado bastante, tanto que habia estado hospitalizado un mes a causa de sus ulceras y habia suprimido su dieta rica en tomates, era logico que lo odiase. Comenzo a llover. Maldijo hasta a su abuelo, poco despues encontro un pequeño lugar en el callejon donde esperar a que la tormenta terminara. Poco a poco se quedo dormido.  
-¿Lovino?- el chico salio de su habitacion mas tranquilo- Lovino yo...- la sala y el comedor estaban vacios-¿Lovino?- busco por toda la casa al castaño, hasta que vio que la puerta estaba semiabierta, se madijo mil veces por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Salio, el clima estaba horrible, una fuerte lluvia azotaba su territorio. Aumento su desesperacion, trago saliva y corrio a buscarlo.-¡Lovino!- grito mientras trotaba por las calles. Su celular sono. -¡Bueno! ¿Feliciano! ¡Si, si, esta bien! ¡No fue al baño! ¡Si, seguro! ¡Si le dire! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Hasta luego! ¡Adios!- suspiro y siguio buscando.  
-¡Hachu!- Antonio busco a aquel que habi estornudado, ahi estaba el, hecho bolita y metido en una caja de carton- ¿Eh?¡No! ¡No!- el italiano intento a ahuyentar a los gatos que se le acercaban, el español sonrio y corrio hasta la otra acera.  
-¡Lovino!- al oirlo los felinos huyeron, el italiano levanto la vista con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.  
-¿Antonio?- lloro aun mas.  
-¿Que haces aqui?- el español se reprendia mentalmente por la calidad intelectual de su pregunta.  
-Yo... no te molestes- agacho la cabeza y abrazo sus piernas- Solo quiero que me perdones.  
-¿Y por que deberia de hacerlo?- el castaño levanto la vista y sollozo amargamente- Si aqui el unico idiota soy yo, por favor perdoname- Lovino sonrio y en un rapido movimiento abrazo a Antonio, tomo su cabeza y le beso en la boca, el ojiverde poco a poco cedio dandose un beso apasionado, un relampago estallo en el cielo causando que se separaran, sus miradas se cruzaron y sonrieron nerviosos. El moreno le sujeto de la cintura y caminaron a su casa.  
-Olvidaste la sombrilla  
-Si  
-Tipico de ti- sonrio. Ya en casa el celular volvio a sonar.  
-¿Bueno? ¡Feli! ¡Si estamos bien! Ya esta te lo paso- le ofrecio el celular a "su niño".  
-¿Que pasa?- suspiro con fastidio- No, no hay problema, aqui esta lloviendo a cantaros, no creo poder salir y... no quiero que estes solo ¿entendido? ¡Si!- suspiro otra vez- yo tambien te quiero- colgo y regreso el movil a su dueño. Hubo un silencio incomodo.  
-¡Bueno! creo que ya es hora de dormir- se estiro mientras caminaba a su habitacion- Por cierto, esa pijama te sienta bien- sonrio burlonamente, por no decir otra cosa, a lo cual Lovino le siguio para reclamarle.  
-No lo digas de esa forma- hizo un pequeño puchero cuando se sento en la cama- me siento incomodo.  
-Esta bien- abrazo a "su amigo" por la cintura y se dejo caer sobre la cama, el italiano le devolvio el abrazo.  
-Te a... te quiero Antonio- el castaño se fue quedando dormido.  
-Yo tambien te amo Lovino- le beso en la frente, fue ahi cuando se dio cuenta de que el amor es como la montaña rusa, con altibajos tenebrosos y que... el tenia una montaña muy peligrosa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Al dia siguiente el español despertó solo, la pijama que le habia prestado a Lovino estaba delicadamente doblada en una silla, salio al comedor donde habia un plato de paella como su tsundere la sabia preparar, a un lado habia una botella de Pepto Bismol y una caja de Genoprazol. Tomo la nota que estaba a lado de los cubiertos.

_Yo te amo mas ¿vale?  
Lovino_

Sonrio y se dispuso a comer su paella con pasta.


End file.
